Odd Behavior
by FernandoTorres
Summary: Amy and Ricky have been living together for 3 weeks now. But something's wrong...Amy's been acting really weird lately. All these are symptoms for something they're not ready for...again. Ramy. Ricky/Amy. Ricky and Amy.
1. Out of the Ordinary

**Ricky POV**

Things have been going great for Amy and me. More than great. We've been living together for a few weeks now, and though sometimes we have our arguments and the apartment gets a little crowded, I wouldn't have it any other way. Amy makes me wants to be different, good different. She makes me wants to be a better person. I someday hope to be married to her, but I don't tell her that. For now, that's my secret. Our son John also makes me want to change into a good person. I want him to be able to look up to me. Those two are all I need in life, and there's nothing I'd do to change that. I love our family. I love sex, too. If it's one thing I love more than sex, it's sex with Amy. For the first time, there's real passion, emotions, and feelings. As sappy as it sounds, I feel closer than ever to her. I feel like we're connecting in a way no one else will ever understand. That's love. Not to brag though, but we have a great sex life. I'm happy to say that ever since we started sleeping together, she's never turned down sex.

* * *

><p>I was cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen after dinner, while Amy was giving John a bath. Usually we have left-over's from dinner, but tonight Amy ate more than she usually does. In fact, she ate more than I did. She has a healthy appetite, but tonight it was just…really huge. I was going to put John down to bed, since he falls asleep faster with me. And then Amy and I get more alone time. Just as I finished up with the dishes, Amy was done giving John a shower, so she brought him into the living room where John sleeps.<p>

"Daddy!" John yelled out as Amy carried him in.

"Hey, buddy," I said to him as I got him from Amy.

"I'm going to clean up our room and get ready for bed," Amy told me, "Goodnight, John! I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Night night, Mommy," John said back.

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss before she headed off to our bedroom. I read John a bed time story, and he fell asleep shortly after. I made sure he was snug in his bed and kissed him on the forehead. I walked to our room to see Amy picking up the remainder of John's toys and her books.  
>"Need some help with those?" I asked.<p>

"No thanks. I've got it covered."

I went up behind her and put my arms around her waist. "You sure? I'd be glad to help," I said as I kissed her neck.

"Awww, thanks. But seriously, it's okay," Amy said.

I turned her around and kissed her. I started off slow and tender but when I tried to turn into a more heated kiss, Amy pulled back.

"Not tonight, Ricky," she smiled apologetically.

I learned not to pressure Amy before we started sleeping together. I knew not to push it. I looked deep into her eyes.

"That's okay, Amy. Sorry for, you know...trying to seduce you," I said laughing a little.

"Haha, awww. No, don't worry about it," she smiled.

As we tried to fall asleep, I couldn't help but wonder why she turned it down tonight. She hasn't turned down sex these past few weeks…why would she start now?

The next morning, I was in our bedroom getting ready for school when Amy came in a little peeved.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused. It was only 7 o'clock…what could possibly have happened?

"I can't get into my jeans. These are my best fitting, but it's just not buttoning today! Whatever. I'll just wear one of my 'looser' pairs," Amy said a little upset as she grabbed another pair.

"Oh, that's…weird. Well, I'm going to feed John. Take your time getting ready," I told her. She gave me a sincere smile, and I gave her a quick kiss. I left the room really confused. She wore those jeans just a couple weeks ago, and now they're not buttoning up…


	2. Weird

During breakfast, I noticed Amy ate more than she usually does. I'm sure she was just hungry, but she never eats that much.

"Amy…you're eating a lot this morning…" I said to her.

"And? Is there is a problem with that?" she snapped.

"No, no. Of course not. I've just never seen you eat that much," I explained.

"It's only been, what, three weeks since we started living together? There's a lot of things you still don't know," she said angry.

"Why are you getting so mad? I just said something simple and you're attacking me," I said.

"I'M attacking you? YOU'RE the one attacking me," she said even angrier.

"No, I'm not, Amy. Just forget I said anything," I rolled my eyes at her. I'm not in the mood to fight this morning.

She got up from the table and went to the bedroom to get her things. I started cleaning up in the kitchen, and after I was done, Amy came out and was ready to go. She gave a small smile and walked towards me.

"Look, Ricky, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that," she apologized.

"It's okay. I know you didn't. I'm sorry I offended you," I smiled apologetically at her.

"No, no you didn't. I just lost my temper there. It won't happen again," she smiled and kissed me.

"Ready to start our day?" I asked as I picked up John and got my keys.

"Yes, let's head out," she happily said.

On our way to school, I just couldn't help but wonder about her weird behavior. She doesn't lose her temper, so what happened this morning was unusual. One minute she was ready to kill me, the next she's all happy go lucky. I just shook my head. If there was something wrong, she'd tell me. Or at least I hoped she would…

During a locker break, I saw Amy at her locker. I sneaked up behind her and covered her eyes.

In the girliest voice I could, I said, "Guess who, pretty young thang!"

"Umm..Madison?" she asked. I could tell she was smiling.

"Guess again," I said continuing the girly voice.

"Hmmm…Lauren!" she giggled.

"No, you're getting colder cutie pie," I said again in the disguised voice.

She took my hands off and turned around to smile at me.

"I knew it was you the second you covered my eyes. I'd recognize those hands anywhere," she smiled at me, giving me a kiss.

I pulled her closer to me as we were kissing. I could feel her tugging at my collar. She pulled back.

"I'll see you at home," she smiled and walked away.

As she did, I turned around and watched her. She makes me feel so alive.

That afternoon in the butcher shop, I was mopping the floor during closing time. Ben was taking off his apron and grabbed his keys.

"See ya, Ricky," he said on his way to the door.

"See ya," I said back

"Oh! I almost forgot. Amy asked for several 6 oz. steaks today. I told her I'd have 'em ready and give them to you when you leave. They're on the counter," he informed me.

"I thought Amy didn't like steak very much," I told him.

"Yeah…I don't know. She said she was craving big juicy steaks today, and that Boykewich steaks were what she wanted. It's on the house, so don't worry about it," he said.

"Oh…okay. Well, thanks. That's very generous of you. I'll be sure to take them," I said a little confused as I waved goodbye to him.

Amy isn't a huge fan of steak. I mean she likes it, but it's not something she'd ask to have for dinner. Her behavior is getting weirder and weirder, and I can't find an explanation for it.

I put the mop away and hung my apron up. I grabbed the steaks and went upstairs. I was a little hesitant, because I had no clue what to expect from Amy tonight. I opened the door to the apartment and headed to the kitchen. Amy was mashing up potatoes, and John was playing with his toy train.

"Hey buddy," I gave John a high five. "Hey, Amy," I said giving her a kiss.

"Hey. OH! You brought the steaks! Excellent," she said when she saw the package in my hand, "If you don't mind, would you go ahead cook 'em? We all know I suck at cooking, especially if it's meat." She seemed excited.

"Sure. Hey. I didn't know you liked steak," I told her.

"Well. I do, but just not that much. I don't know. When I was at the nursery today, all I kept wanting was a big juicy steak. It was weird. It's these hormones of mine, I swear," she laughed.

I smiled at her. I got started on the steaks and the entire time I was worried something was wrong. Or maybe nothing's wrong and it's all just in my head. Yeah, let's go with that. Nothing's wrong.

During dinner, Amy had a big appetite again. I brushed it off, but I just couldn't help but think about how she's had 2 steaks already. On top of that, she added more salt to her mashed potatoes. When I asked her why, she said she was craving salty potatoes. I didn't know if I should ask if something's wrong. Last time I hinted at it, she attacked me. I was just going to ignore it for now until she says something to me. I wasn't even going to try to have sex with her tonight. I think she needs time for herself. Plus, I'm just not in the mood after her odd behavior. I just hoped she didn't want sex. Huh. That's funny. Back when I was trying to get Amy to sleep with me, she said there would be a time where she wanted it but not me. Let's just hope we don't find out she was right. Not tonight at least. Whatever, it's not like it matters. We didn't have sex that night.

The next morning, it took longer than usual for her to wake up. I had John fed and ready by the time she finally woke up. I went to go check on her.

"Hey…you okay?" I said rubbing her arm.

"Yeah…I'm just really tired. And I have a headache," she told me.

"I'm sorry. Do you wanna stay home today? I could stay with you if you want," I offered.

"Don't be silly! I'll just have an aspirin, and it'll go away. Besides I have an in-class timed essay in my US History class. Our teacher said it'd help us prepare for the AP Exam…I really don't wanna have to make it up later," she said.

"Ah, Mr. Smith…quite the teacher," I laughed. I had him last year, too.

After school, I met up with Amy at her locker.

"Hey, gorgeous," I said giving her a kiss.

"Hi!" she seemed to be in a good mood.

"How was your APUSH essay?" I asked.

"I think I did really well! It was on President Nixon, and I had JUST reviewed his presidency last night. If I don't get at least a 90, I'll be pissed," she laughed.

I laughed with her. Her laugh was contagious. You couldn't help but laugh with her. She just lights up the world when she does. When she got her things, I held my hand out and we walked out the building. It was good to see her feeling well again.

When I got to the butcher shop, I noticed Ben's dad was there today.

"Hello, Ricky," he said delighted to see me.

"Hi, My. Boykewich. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Good, good. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good," I smiled.

"And Amy and John?" he said.

"They're doing good, too," I informed.

"That's nice to hear. You can have the afternoon off. Business is running a little slow today, plus Bunny and I are here to handle it. I told Ben he could have the day off," he told me.

"You sure? I don't mind working," I said.

"It's fine. We've got it taken care of," he assured me.

"Okay…well. I guess I'll get a head start on dinner today. Bye, Mr. Boykewich. Thank you," I said as I head upstairs.

I didn't know what to cook today. Amy said she wanted something salty again. I thought I'd make baked potatoes or something. To be honest, I had no clue what I was doing. Other than junk food, what tastes salty? And of all things to crave, salty foods? Whatever…women are weird.

As I was setting up the table, Amy walked in with John.

"Hi, daddy!" he yelled happy to see me.

"Hey, little man! How was your day, buddy?" I asked him. John just head straight for his toys. Amy and I looked at each other and laughed. Amy looked and sounded a little weary.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah…just feeling nauseous," she said.

"You better sit down. I've got dinner under control," I told her. I gave her a peck on the cheek and went back to the kitchen. But right then the strangest thing happened. Amy dashed from the living room to the bathroom. I heard unpleasant sounds from the kitchen. "Oh no…" I thought. I rushed to the bathroom to see Amy throwing up in the toilet. I went in and held her hair for her. When she was done, she washed her face and rinsed her mouth out. She stood there for a few seconds and decided she wanted to brush her teeth to get rid of the vomit feel. I didn't say anything yet.

"Thanks, Ricky," she smiled sincerely, "Sorry about that."

"Don't even worry about it," I said as I held her hand. I gave her a small smile.

"I'll just clean up in here," she said.

"You don't have to. I can clean up after I'm done with dinner," I said.

"No, no. It's fine. It's not a huge deal," she insisted.

"Okay…but if you need anything let me know," I told her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I left the bathroom. I left the bathroom even more confused than I had been the past couple of days. I wanted to call my dad and ask if she needs medicine or anything since she clearly was sick. But since she hasn't said anything, I didn't. I'll wait till she does. But the entire time I was cooking, I just couldn't help but worry what was wrong.


	3. That Went Better Than Expected

After dinner was over, I decided I'd give John his bath tonight so that Amy could relax. When that was done, we both came out to see Amy getting ready for bed.

"Sleeping so soon?" I asked.

"I'm so tired and EXHAUSTED," she explained, "I can't keep my eyes open another second. Plus, my stomachs hurting a little, and the aspirin I took for it is making me drowsy."

"Amy, should you be having so many aspirins in this condition?" I asked her.

"In what condition…" she was confused.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. Goodnight," I gave her a goodnight kiss, and she gave one to John.

That night I read John "If You Give a Mouse a Cookie," a story he seemed to enjoy. I thought it'd be a great idea to get John familiar with books at an early age, so that when he's older he'll love them and shine through school without complaining about the amount of reading required. So Amy and I decided we'll read him a bed time story every night. When he fell asleep, I kissed him goodnight and turned the lights off in the living room. I had some studying to do, so I was going to bed later.

* * *

><p>The next day at the butcher shop, my mom Nora and I were fixing up the gift baskets together.<p>

"So, how's John doing?" she asked.

"He's doing good! He's really enjoying his bedtime stories," I smiled.

"And…Amy?" she winked.

"She's…I don't know," I said a little upset.

"She's what?" said my mom confused.

"She's been acting really weird lately. I mean…REALLY weird," I told her.

"How? Is she okay? Did you do something?" she interrogated.

"I didn't do anything. I don't know if she's okay. She's had odd behavior lately," I said.

"Well, what's the matter," she asked.

"Well...it started a few nights ago. Amy and I have a great sex life, and she's never turned down sex since we started sleeping together. But for the first time, she turned it down," I explained.

"Eh, there's a first time for everything," she shrugged it off.

"No. There's more. That's not even the weirdest part," I continued, "she turned down sex. Then the next morning she couldn't fit into her jeans. Then she had mood swings; she yelled at me then she was all jolly suddenly. She's been eating A LOT. She had food cravings; she's been wanting salty foods a lot. She's been really tired and exhausted. She was nauseous. AND she threw up."

My mom looked suspicious. "Ricky…those are all pregnancy symptoms…" she said.

"Are you saying that Amy is pregnant?" I asked. I wasn't happy with this.

"She has to be, Ricky. Those are all the obvious symptoms! What else could it be? Is her period late?" she asked.

"I…she…she never said anything about a period. I don't think she's gotten it since she moved in. Oh my god…" I was so worried now.

"She's pregnant, kiddo. I mean if she hasn't mentioned getting her period, then she's late. There's no other explanation. Has she said anything about it to you?" my mom said.

"NO. She can't be pregnant. We've been really careful. I use condoms, and she's on the pill," I retorted.

"Doesn't mean she can't get pregnant. Maybe she missed a pill."

"No. She didn't miss a pill. She's not that irresponsible. And besides, I THINK she would of told me if she thought she was pregnant."

"Well. Maybe she WAS pregnant and she's not anymore?"

"You're right. She WAS pregnant, and then she had John. There's no way she's pregnant again."

"Well. There's only one way to find out…get her a pregnancy test. See if it comes out positive."

I just looked at my mom worried. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe it. I started shaking my head.

"Don't worry, kiddo," my mom assured me, "everything's going to be fine. Think of it this way. You both are better off now then you were when she was pregnant with John. Just support her and be there for her. That's what she needs right now."

"I'm not going anywhere. If we're having another baby, then we just are! I'm just worried," I said.

"Don't be. Everything will be fine," my mom said trying to comfort me.

When I got home, I had a pregnancy test in my hand. I was going to give it to Amy and assure her that if it comes out positive, I'm going to be here every step of the way. I found myself waiting outside the apartment door for a few minutes. I was nervous and anxious. "Well…here goes nothing," I said to myself. I opened the door and saw John playing with his toys.

"Hey John," I said bending down to give him a kiss.

"Hi daddy!" He's always so excited to see me.

Amy came in from the kitchen and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Ricky!" she gave me a kiss. It started of slow and tender and it became really heated as I kept trying to pull her closer and closer. But this time, I was the one who pulled back.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," she smiled at me.

I took a deep breath and looked at her. She seemed puzzled by my behavior.

"I have something for you," I told her, "sit down."

"Okay…" she said not sure where this was going.

I handed her the pregnancy test kit. She raised an eyebrow and looked really confused.

"Why are you giving me a pregnancy test…" she asked still really confused.

"Listen, Amy. I don't care if you are pregnant. I love you. I'm going to be here every step of the way. I'll be here supporting you. Don't forget that," I assured her.

"Ricky-"

"I don't care if you are. We're going to get through this even better than the first time. I'll go to every appointment with you. I'm not going anywhere."

She put a finger on my lips to shush me.

"Ricky…I'm not pregnant."

"You're…you're not?"

"Noooo," she started laughing, "I'm definitely NOT pregnant!"

"Are you SURE? Cause your behavior has been really weird."

"Ricky, I'm not pregnant! Wanna know HOW I know? I'm on my period. Right now. As we speak."

"Does that mean you had a miscarriage…"

"NO! I never was pregnant! Well. I was with John…but after that, no!" She started laughing.

I couldn't help but smile.

"So you're on your period…not pregnant?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Are you sure you're not? You turned down sex the other night."

"Cause that was the night I started. I'm not gonna have bloody sex. That's disgusting."

"You couldn't fit into your jeans!"

"Cause I was bloated!"

"You lost your temper!"

"Cause menstrual cycles cause mood swings."

"You had food cravings!"

"Cause my hormones are out of control. So I get cravings."

"You threw up."

"Cause of something I ate at the nursery. I had food poisoning."

"You were nauseous and your head and stomach were hurting."

"Those happen when you're on your period. Ricky, those are all things that happen while menstruating. They're similar to pregnancy symptoms, but I'm not pregnant," she laughed assuring me.

"Okay. I'm not gonna lie…I feel SO MUCH BETTER knowing you're not!" I laughed.

"I can imagine! I mean having two kids and we're not out of high school yet! I'm glad we're not. No offense," she said.

"None taken. I was scared at the thought of raising two kids in high school and college."

She smiled at me and kissed me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were on your period? That would of saved me a lot of worrying," I asked her.

"Well. I didn't want you to be grossed out. Whenever I told Ben I was, he'd pass out," she laughed.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not Ben!" I laughed with her.

"Well, good to know. I just didn't want you to be grossed out by the thought of it. I know you're stronger and more mature than he is…I just didn't want to tell you. That was my fault. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," I smiled.

She leaned in and kissed me. It was very heated and I was getting turned on quickly. And well…that lead to OTHER things…things that could take the place of sex and didn't require her, well, you know…region.

**The End**

* * *

><p>I should clear up they didn't have sex, haha. The last line was implying a BJ for Ricky...I'm not a perv, I swear!<p> 


End file.
